1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic nanocomposite and a method for fabricating the same, particularly to a magnetic nanocomposite with multi-biofunctional groups and a method for fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a single-component nanoparticle is less likely to accomplish various novel applications, many researchers have been devoted to the development and application of multi-component and multi-functional nanocomposites in recent years. Novel functions of a nanoparticle can be achieved via integrating the nanoparticle and another material. In general, multi-component nanocomposites may be categorized into core-shell nanoparticles and hybrid nanocomposite particles. A hybrid nanocomposite particle refers to a nanoparticle containing at least two components homogenously distributed in the nanoparticle. The core-shell nanoparticles include core-shell nanocomposite colloids and hollow spheres. The properties of the materials of the core and shell will influence the overall physical and chemical characteristics of the nanoparticle, such as catalytic activity, reactivity, selectivity, solubility and biocompatibility.
In the field of medicine and inspection, attention is usually paid to magnetic nanocomposites. Magnetic nanocomposites are primarily used in MRI (Magnetic Resonance Imaging) contrast agents and the medicine carriers. Most of the current contrast agents have a core-shell structure, wherein a polymeric shell envelops a ferric-oxide (Fe2O3) or ferric ferrous-oxide (Fe3O4) core. The core-shell nanoparticle has a size of about 10-30 nm. There is also a microbubble-type contrast agent, wherein the core is a bubble and the shell is made of PVA containing magnetic particles. Such a microbubble can function as the contrast agents of MRI and ultrasonic imaging. However, the microbubble has too large a size about 3.89 μm. In the conventional technology, the fabrication process of the abovementioned magnetic nanoparticles for MRI is complicated and time-consuming and even needs crosslinkers or enveloping agents. Thus, the conventional magnetic nanoparticles are more biotoxic and hard to purify. Further, the conventional magnetic nanoparticles are still insufficient in performance.
Accordingly, the present invention proposes a novel magnetic nanocomposite with multi-biofunctional groups, which can effectively overcome the abovementioned problems, and which can function as an MRI contrast agent and a medicine carrier.